


Jefferson 8th Grade Dance

by Jessi_k22



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_k22/pseuds/Jessi_k22
Summary: Post bench scene. Cyrus doesn't really know where his and TJ’s relationship lies until TJ asks him to the end of the year Jefferson 8th grade dance.





	Jefferson 8th Grade Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from @/tyrusendgameperiod. My tumblr is @/neutral-bi, send me prompts!  
(I haven’t written in forever so I’m sorry if it’s not the best!)

(This is post bench scene 🤩)

The Jefferson 8th grade dance was one of the most anticipated events in all of middle school. It was an end of the year dance to not only celebrate your time in middle school, but to also acknowledge your new journey in life was coming close: High school.

“So,” Buffy started, the ghc was sitting at their table eating lunch, “are you and TJ going to the dance together,” she asked with a wink.

“We haven’t really talked about it” Cyrus answered with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

It had been weeks since he and Tj had their moment on the bench at Andi’s party, and Cyrus wasn’t really sure what they were in terms of a relationship. They hadn’t really discussed it, and it was stressing Cyrus out.

“Are you going with Marty?” Cyrus spoke again.

Buffy blushed at the mention of his name. “Yeah, he asked me last week, he’s buying me a corsage and everything.”

Cyrus couldn’t help but feel a bit of jealousy- Buffy and Marty were officially dating after Andi’s party, but there wasn’t much development with him and TJ.

“I’m sure TJ will ask you!” Andi spoke up.

“Yeah, probably.” Cyrus answered, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

The problem was that the dance was tomorrow. If TJ really wanted to go with him, wouldn’t he have asked already? What if TJ didn’t really like him that much? What if he regrets what took place at the party? These questions were eating away at Cyrus.

*****

School had ended for the day when Cyrus was approached by TJ at his locker.

“Hey Underdog, can I talk to you for a sec.”

“Of course, I always have time for you” Cyrus answered, shocked by his own flirtatiousness.

TJ’s face slightly blushes by his response. “I was wondering, you know, the um end of the year dance is coming up you know so- um,” TJ was stumbling over his words “would you maybe want to uh go with me? I know it’s last minute because the dance is tomorrow, you can totally say no I-“

“I would love to go with you.” Cyrus interrupted his rambling.

“Okay great!” TJ responded with confidence. “I’ll pick you up at 7.”

He had to call Buffy and Andi.

  
*****

It was currently 6:55 and Cyrus was slightly freaking out. TJ was gonna be there any minute.

Cyrus looked at his reflection for the 100th time in the last 5 minutes. He was wearing a dark navy blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie.

“Cyrus you look amazing stop worrying!” He heard Andi say over the phone.

He had FaceTimed her while he was getting ready so that she could soothe his slightly freaked out state.

“Thanks Andi, but I wanna look perfect. I really like TJ.”

“And he really likes you. You need to stop freaking out, he’s going to think you look great no matter what.”

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Ah! He’s here Andi! Gotta go see you later.”

“Good luck!” She says in a sing-song tone as they end the call.

Cyrus rushes down and opens the door revealing TJ in a basic (but stunning) black suit and tie.

“Wow Cy, you look fantastic.”

Cyrus blushed at this. “You look pretty amazing yourself.” He responded.

TJ had the biggest grin of his face.

“I got us these,” TJ handed him a boutonnière, which matched the one he was wearing, they were white roses, “I hope you like it.”

“TJ I love it. It's amazing. You’re amazing.”

TJ smiled at this, and pinned the boutonnière on Cyrus’ suit.

“Looks great.” TJ said.

“Thank you.” Cyrus smiled.

“Let’s go.” TJ spoke walking out the door gently interlocking his hand with Cyrus’.

*****

  
The dance had been pretty uneventful so far. TJ and Cyrus were sitting at one of the tables drinking mediocre punch.

Buffy was on the dance floor dancing with Marty to the upbeat music playing. And Cyrus caught a glimpse of Andi dancing with Amber.

The music changed, and a slow song started to play.

This made Cyrus a bit nervous.

“Do you want to dance?” TJ asked shyly.

“I’d love to.”

TJ grabbed Cyrus’ hand to the dance floor. Cyrus became a bit embarrassed by how sweaty his hand was- TJ didn’t mind.

TJ pulled Cyrus close, his arms around his waist while Cyrus wrapped his arms gently around TJ’s neck.

They were swaying to the music. When Tj spoke up.

“I really like you Cyrus, like really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Cyrus responded.

“Would you maybe like to make this official. Do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

Cyrus beamed at him  
”Of course I would, I’ve been waiting for you to ask.”

TJ chuckled at this.

They continued to dance to the music when the song stopped.

They made their way back to the table that they were sitting at previously. Hand in hand.

*****

  
TJ walked Cyrus home later that night.

They stopped before Cyrus walked in the door.

They just stood there staring at each other in awe for a while before TJ spoke up-

“Do you maybe want to go on an official first date tomorrow? As boyfriends?”

“I’d like that.” Cyrus responded.

“Cool.” TJ said biting back his enormous grin.

“Cool.” Cyrus said back blushing.

“Well, I guess I should let you go, it’s pretty late. Goodnight underdog.”

“Goodnight Teej.”

TJ turned around to head back home when Cyrus grabbed him to face him towards him.

”Wait.” Cyrus spoke out.

Cyrus went on his tippy toes and planted a kiss on TJ’s cheek.

TJ’s face heated up.

“Thank you for everything tonight, boyfriend.” Cyrus spoke

“You’re welcome, boyfriend.” TJ said back.

Both of the boys were blushing messes.

Cyrus walked into his house feeling the happiest he’s ever felt.

It was official, the 8th grade end of the year dance was the best night of Cyrus’ life.


End file.
